Kal Chambers
Appearance Kal has jet black hair, of medium length. It covers his ears and his bangs come down to just above his eyes. His eyes are a deep, dark, purple, so dark you can barely see his irises. He wears a navy blue uniform with a hood, frequently with his hood up. On his belt he wears a collection of knives of varying lengths, and slung across his back is a tanto. Frequently his left arm is bandaged up to the elbow to cover the scars he has. He wears a black glove on his right hand, to protect his delicate surgical fingers. He leaves his jacket partially unzipped, showing his mother's golden pendent, the last thing he has of her. Theme Personality Kal was raised in a military household, but it typically does not show in his personality. He is quiet, and reserved, not loud and boisterous as his older borther was. He wasn't a fervent believer in the marines or in the military in general, until the incident that claimed his brother's life. Kal maintained his stereotypical "younger child" personality even after the loss of his brother. He is prone to disobeying orders and doing as he pleases, as if there is no repercussion or punishment for his behavior. He copes with loss by self-deprecation and alcohol. He has an addictive personality, and finds himself smoking and drinking more and more. When in combat, Kal is deathly serious, and while he may not rank terribly highly, in his hospital or the field, he does what he thinks is best. Outside of the hospital, Kal prefers beaches and palm trees to barracks and fortresses. One of his passions is distilling his own alcohol, and other, less seemly experiments. Biography Kal was raised in a military household on the island of Baterilla. His father had been stationed there, undercover, to watch for pirate activity in the region. Kal's father was not a kind man, but managed to find himself a wife on the island, who bore him two sons. Kal, and his older brother Tali. His father trained Kal and his brother from birth to become marines, but Kal never wanted to follow in those footsteps, even with the relentless beatings. His older brother did though, and was adamant about joining the marines. Eventually, the family left the island, and Kal's brother enlisted in the marines. After his brother left, Kal's personality took a turn for the worse. He began to have bipolar episodes and debilitating migraines. His father became engrossed in his work and paid little attention to Kal or his mother. His mother, seemed to drift away, and lived her days in a haze of alcohol and drugs. Two years later, the bad news arrived. Kal's older brother, Tali, had been killed in combat by a group of pirates, their leader unknown. Kal's father flew into a rage, and began to beat his mother. Kal, unable to tolerate his father's rage hit him for the first and only time in his life. Kal's father nearly killed him that night, saved only by his mother and the marine doctors on base. A week later, Kal's mother killed herself, while Kal was still recovering in the hospital. When Kal heard the news, one tear rolled down his cheek, when the nurses came back to change his bandages his was gone. Kal eventually completed medical school. He was searching for something to occupy his troubled mind. Kal graduated top of his class, but with a pension to get into trouble. He spent his free time experimenting, both on the cadavers in the school, and sometimes on himself. After graduating, he applied for the marines. He had one goal, to hunt down and kill every pirate he could get his hands on. One of them would have killed his brother, the last good thing Kal had in the world. He would do his due diligence and serve his time, but when the opportunity arises, Kal new he would slaughter the pirate crew responsible for his brother's death. Kal is deathly proficient with a knife or a scalpel. One he uses to save lives, the other he uses to take them. Kal knows deep down, that he is broken. But, he hides it well with a coy smile and his purple eyes. One day he hopes to free himself of the darkness, but he knows for the time being, that the darkness is home, the darkness is comfort, and that the darkness will bring him the revenge he so desperately desires. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Primary Profession: Doctor: A doctor, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries and knowing how to properly treat various diseases. Doctors can create techniques to counteract illnesses, toxins, and to properly treat wounds. These techniques can exceed rank 7 (seven). Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using tantos and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Medical Malpractice (1 Slot)(Requires Primary Profession: Doctor): Some doctors study toxins and venoms in order to catalogue what damage they can do to a body. This character is granted bonus technique points equal to 50% of their Will. These bonus points are to only be used to create toxin techniques. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Giant Strength (1 Slot): This character's strength is boosted by 10%. Zealous Agility (1 Slot): This character's agility is boosted by 10%. Combat Style Kal prefers to fight up close. He has a multitude of knives that he can coat in poisons to make debilitating changes to his opponent's body. He is surgically accurate with his knives, and remains calm and collected in combat as he does in the operating room. He is not an adversary to fight one on one with, as when he gets in close, his knives find their marks. Kal has a side to him that is dark and twisted, and when this side comes out, he enjoys toying with his opponents. He will mock them, taunt them, and intentionally not hit vital spots to prolong their suffering. He views each and every fight as a learning opportunity, to see the ways he can manipulate the human body to break his opponent mentally as well as physically. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items '''Viper's Fang(15000): The large steel tanto Kal wear across his back. It is his primary weapon in fights and is longer than the average knife, but easily outranged by even a short sword. Parrying Tanto(3000): Medium length iron tanto, with a slimmer blade and a small hand guard where the blade meets the hilt. Kal wears it on his right hip. Baby Den Den Mushi (50): '''Similar to cellphones, these snails are fairly small, able to fit in one’s pocket or the palm of their hand. Their signals are only strong enough to be used on inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers to project whomever is talking from the other side. They also make a ring-ring-ring sound when someone is calling. '''Poison vials and rags: The vials and wipes Kal uses to apply poisons to his weapons. Syringes and Ampules: small vials containing one dose of medicine or potion and syringes needed to inject into patients or self. Stethoscope and First Aid Kit: Basic medical supplies every doctor has, is enough to treat minor bumps and bruises, as well as complete a thorough physical exam. Cannot be used to treat major wounds of any type. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*3, meaning the average character will start with 30 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Doctor Techniques Weapon Specialist Techniques Feats Kal hasn't done anything fun or exciting at all yet. Category:Approved Category:Marine